Vultures
Vultures are birds that appear in The Lion Guard universe. They live in both the Outlands and the Pride Lands. Appearance on Pride Rock]] In the Real World The vultures in The Lion Guard ''are most likely white-backed vultures. They have feathers on the head and neck, very broad wings and short tail feathers, along with a white neck ruff. The adult's whitish back contrasts with the otherwise dark plumage while juvenile vultures are largely dark. As vultures go, they are medium-sized. In ''The Lion Guard Vultures have black or navy blue feathers and thick gray or white ruffs around their necks. Their heads are bald and are sometimes darker in color than their necks, and may or may not bear speckles. They can have crests feathers on their head, but a few strands are more common. Their beaks are dull yellow, tipped with red. Information In the Real World The body mass of a white-backed vulture is 4.2 to 7.2 kilograms (9.3–16 lb), it is 94 cm (37 in) long, and they have a 218 cm (86 in) wingspan. Vultures are birds of prey that are typically scavengers, though they may kill small or wounded animals. In The Lion Guard The vultures in the series live in a committee, which works in a parliament. The Parliament forms sub-committees which study and vote on decisions such as whether impala or reedbuck tastes better. According to the vultures themselves, they are called scavengers and thieves by others. Kion even remarks that it's never a good thing when Mzingo and his vultures circle in the sky. They consider themselves to be the rulers of the sky. History .]] The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar The vulture Mzingo acts as a spy for Janja and passes on information about the new Lion Guard. Janja forms a plan, and Janja's clan sing Tonight We Strike. Multiple vultures appear during the song, perching in trees and swooping overhead. During the attack on a herd of gazelles, Mzingo joins the hyenas, telling them which gazelle to take down next, but he is knocked out of the air by Ono. The Rise of Makuu Beshte mentions vultures as one of the possible adversaries that the Lion Guard might have to face as the Guard rushes to the cry of an animal in trouble. Bunga remarks that whatever the adversary may be, the Lion Guard can take it. Can't Wait to be Queen Mzingo spies on the Lion Guard and discovers that Kiara has become the temporary queen of the Pride Lands. He informs Janja, who hatches a plan to kidnap Kiara. Eye of the Beholder A vulture named Mwoga flies into Ono, knocking him out of the sky. He returns to his committee, who are currently holding a meeting, and tells them that Ono can no longer see out of one eye. The vultures decide to form a subcommittee to study the situation. The Kupatana Celebration A jackal pup snatches a bone from the nest of a vulture during the song Jackal Style. The Search for Utamu Mzingo's committee meets and sings sings the song All Hail the Vultures before the meeting is called to order. Afterwards, Mwoga spots Fuli lying on the ground, exhausted. The vultures then decide to attack Fuli, but just as they are closing in on her, the rest of the Lion Guard and drives them away. Notable Vultures in The Lion Guard *Mzingo *Mwoga Category:Animals Category:Birds Category:Vultures